


[RED]

by electroheartx



Series: “Rose” RM500 #928 574 624 [9]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Gen, OCs - Freeform, RP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electroheartx/pseuds/electroheartx
Summary: R̵͖͈̆m̷̛͙̖̀͝ļ̴̏͑s̷̨͓̬̔Z̷͎̣̜̒͘͘S̸̡̼͑͆B̶̭̀D̵͎͂b̷͖̪͉͐̌̕3̵̃̀̊͜J̷̡̢̅͘y̶̫̿̉͌͜d̶͈̔X̵̧͎̓ͅB̷̜̔͝͠0̶͎̻Z̵̗̝̄W̷͙͝Q̵̻̈́=̶͖̫͗͗





	[RED]

**Author's Note:**

> [Part of a post-machine Connor ending AU featuring original characters.]

Snow is falling on the roof of the safe house. The cold stings Rose's nose, and they wrap themselves more tightly beneath their blanket nest, which has become more of a second house at this point.

Reese is downstairs with the two recent arrivals. Rose expects a report soon, and plans to go down to meet them whenever Vida finishes with her current task.

As they do every night, Rose goes through the list of deviants they've taken in and sent off, refreshing their memory, tallying correspondences. 196 entries. They've arranged them alphabetically, rather than by encounter date or serial:

  
  
Marco, MD500  #476 975 097

No new information available.

  
Molly, XR700 #965 945 755

No new information available.

  
Naia, ST200  #400 810 001

No new information available.

  
Noa-R̵͖͈̆m̷̛͙̖̀͝ļ̴̏͑s̷̨͓̬̔Z̷͎̣̜̒͘͘S̸̡̼͑͆B̶̭̀D̵͎͂b̷͖̪͉͐̌̕3̵̃̀̊͜J̷̡̢̅͘y̶̫̿̉͌͜d̶͈̔X̵̧͎̓ͅB̷̜̔͝͠0̶͎̻Z̵̗̝̄W̷͙͝Q̵̻̈́=̶͖̫͗͗-

 

A blast of lightning shoots through their skull, sharp fingers curling around their ears and down the sides of their neck. A searing of white-hot-red-static-screaming, endlessly loud and infinitely bright.

Rose regains awareness slowly -- just a few seconds later, according to their internal clock -- red pixels sparkling at the edges of their vision as the sensation fades. They find themselves doubled over, face between their knees.

A quick hardware diagnostic, but no physical damage reports are returned. They raise their head to the wintry night, welcoming the cool air on their blazing face -- still, Rose shivers in their blanket fort, a cold much deeper than fresh snow forming at their core. In a hue of blood that Rose did not possess, two words fill their vision:

 

[FILE CORRUPTED]

 

A simple matter of restoration from cloud backup would fix this -- if Rose still had access to such a thing. Their physical backup partition would require a shutdown and take hours to complete, time Rose simply did not have.

How had this happened? A blow to the head while rescuing Vida may have interrupted access and caused corruption, though Rose did not have the file open at the time. Old memories are also subject to fragmentation... though this one is not quite as old as many others.

Still, Rose attempts to touch the data node again, hoping a simple round of defragmentation would do the trick --

An implosion of raw pain once more, pure and vicious. They crawl back to consciousness, red pixels creeping across their eyes and dissolving gradually with the ache. This time, however, they do not completely disappear, percolating in the creases of their vision.

Rose can feel the V.E. stirring, wilting away from the angry flickering, its keening of a rare and pained sort they have not felt before.

Panic floods their systems.

There was only one way around this. Though they could not access the name of the deviant in question, there had been no correspondence from any of the others so far... it would be logical to assume that there would be none from this one, as well. Plus, Rose could restore from backup at a later date. Probably.

They reach, and...

 

[FILE DELETED]

 

The pixels in the corners of their sight vanish. One or two remain, but Rose ignores them -- defrag will probably take care of them in time.

Now, what was it they were doing? ...Oh, right.

As they do every night, Rose goes through the list of deviants they've taken in and sent off, refreshing their memory, tallying correspondences. 195 entries. They've arranged them alphabetically, rather than by encounter date or serial:

 

Marco, MD500  #476 975 097

No new information available.

  
Molly, XR700 #965 945 755

No new information available.

  
Naia, ST200  #400 810 001

No new information available.

  
Opal, WR400 #211 010 000...

 

 


End file.
